A Very Faberry Christmas
by zonazahar
Summary: Noël arrive et Quinn reçoit le meilleur cadeau qu'il soit de la part de Rachel.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Me voilà avec du faberry pour changer un peu en espérant que cela vous plaise. Il ne s'agit que d'un OS mais il a possibilité que je continue. Mais pour l'instant, enjoy it :)

* * *

Les premiers rayons de soleil réveillèrent la jolie blonde en cette douce matinée d'hiver. Par habitude, elle jeta un coup d'œil au réveil qui lui indiqua qu'il n'était pas encore huit heures du matin. Une heure tout sauf décente pour se lever un jour où elle n'avait pas à travailler. Elle enfouit donc sa tête de nouveau dans son cousin pour retrouver ce si précieux sommeil qu'elle affectionnait tant avant qu'elle ne réalise tout à coup un fait important. Elle regarda à nouveau le réveil. Il était déjà presque huit heures !

Elle regarda de l'autre côté du lit pour voir que sa brune dormait paisiblement et elle n'hésita pas une seconde à la réveiller au travers de multiple baisers et caresses. Non seulement, elle adorait la réveiller ainsi mais en plus, la brune n'allait pas l'engueuler de l'avoir sortit de ses rêves vu la façon dont elle le faisait. Quand elle fut aussi réveillée qu'elle, la blonde s'écarta un peu et son mouvement fut suivit d'un grognement qui l'enchantait.

- Quinn…, gémit-elle comme une petite fille. Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça, il faut que tu continues. En plus, je suis sûre qu'on n'a pas beaucoup de temps devant nous alors ce n'est pas le moment d'en perdre.

- C'est aussi ce que je me disais Rach, fit Quinn avant de se remettre à la tâche.

Elle l'embrassa dans le cou tandis que ses mains se glissaient délicatement sous son haut de pyjama jusqu'à atteindre ses seins qu'elle caressa. Rachel laissa échapper un premier gémissement qui fit sourire sa femme.

- Shhh. Tu vas les réveiller.

C'était déjà fait en fait. Elles entendirent des bruits de pas provenant du couloir, Quinn retira aussitôt ses mains de la poitrine de sa brune avant que la porte de leur chambre ne s'ouvre et qu'un débarquement ait eu lieu sur le lit.

- Les cadeaux ! Les cadeaux ! Les cadeaux ! S'époumonèrent en cœur les envahisseurs.

La petite bande sauta sur le lit comme s'il s'agissait d'un trampoline pour le plus grand désespoir de leurs mères qui auraient tellement aimé avoir eu le temps de profiter l'une de l'autre avant leur réveil. Il ne leur restait désormais plus qu'à attendre qu'arrive le soir pour le faire. Rachel embrassa sa femme sur le front puis un petit brun de trois ans vint se blottir dans ses bras.

- On peut aller ouvrir les cadeaux que nous a apportés le père noël ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix angélique.

- Tu es sûr qu'il t'en a apporté ?

- Oui parce que j'ai été très sage cette année.

Les deux bruns regardèrent ensuite la scène qui s'offrait à eux. Un blond de cinq ans et une brune de trois ans s'amusaient encore et encore à sauter sur le lit conjugal pour le plus grand malheur de Quinn qui était prête à s'en arracher les cheveux.

- Stop ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un regard menaçant.

- Rooooooooo, grognèrent les deux petits en même temps.

- Chérie, laisse-les s'amuser, fit Rachel. Ce n'est pas tous les jours noël.

- Mais c'est tous les jours qu'ils prennent notre lit pour un trampoline.

- Bon, allez les enfants. On laisse maman Q tranquille au lit pendant qu'on va aller ouvrir les cadeaux.

Un cri de joie de la part des trois enfants détruisit un peu plus qu'elle ne l'était l'ouïe de Quinn qui grogna à son tour.

- Hors de question que vous les ouvrez sans moi, railla-t-elle alors qu'elle ne concevait pas manquer le moment où ils allaient s'émerveiller en les découvrant.

Les cinq quittèrent donc le lit des deux femmes à une vitesse différente, les deux sauteurs étant très excités par l'ouverture de leurs cadeaux s'étaient précipités hors de la chambre tandis qu'il fallu plus de temps à Quinn et Rachel, cette dernière portant dans ses bras le frère jumeau de la brunette qui ne voulait pas la lâcher.

- Et on ne court pas dans les escaliers, prévint la blonde. Je n'ai pas envie d'en amener un à l'hôpital aujourd'hui alors si vous le faites, je renvoie tous vos cadeaux au pôle nord.

Elles entendirent un nouveau grognement de mécontentement mais elles purent voir qu'ils lui obéirent tout de même. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres des deux mères quand elles virent la joie présente sur le visage de leurs enfants à la vue de l'énorme pile de cadeaux qui les attendait à côté du sapin. Rachel posa alors son fils au sol et celui-ci rejoignit son frère et sa sœur.

- Vous n'ouvrez que vos cadeaux, c'est bien comprit ? Fit Quinn qui ne voulait pas de dispute provoquée par l'ouverture d'un mauvais cadeau. Kyle, tu sais lire ton prénom donc tu n'as pas d'excuse.

Le blondinet acquiesça puis alla vérifier les prénoms écrits sur chacune des étiquettes. Il déchira un premier papier et un « waouh » sortit de sa bouche en découvrant une voiture télécommandée. Les deux plus petits eurent du mal à reconnaître leurs prénoms et durent demander l'aide de leurs mères.

- Maman, c'est écrit Kaya sur celui-ci ? Demanda la brunette à Quinn.

- Non, c'est celui de Kayden, répondit-elle en le donnant alors à son autre fils. Viens mon cœur, je vais te montrer les tiens.

Elle lui indiqua alors tous les cadeaux qui lui étaient réservés et que sa fille mit de côté pour les séparer de ceux de ses frères avant de tous les ouvrir. Elle s'amusa ensuite premièrement avec son vélo à roulettes qu'elle n'eut forcément pas besoin de déballer.

- Non, pas dans la maison Kaya. Le vélo, c'est pour dehors, fit Quinn à moitié désespérée tandis que Rachel riait du comportement de sa femme alors qu'elle aidait en même temps Kayden à trouver ses cadeaux.

Bientôt, la maison devint un capharnaüm. Du papier cadeau était dispersé aux quatre coins du salon, les nouveaux jouets trainaient ici et là, Kaya avait laissé son vélo dans la cuisine pour courir après Kyle en le menaçant d'une épée en plastique et Kayden faisait du bruit avec son xylophone qui le rendait fou de joie.

- L'année prochaine, on ne leur filera pas de cadeaux pour qu'on soit tranquille pour une fois, on n'aura qu'à se justifier en leur disant qu'ils n'ont pas été assez sages. Avec un peu de chance, ils le seront peut-être même pendant l'année suivante pour en avoir de nouveau, dit Quinn à sa femme.

- Tu dis cela mais tu ne pourras jamais t'empêcher de les couvrir de cadeaux, lui répliqua-t-elle en lui prenant la main qu'elle caressa avec douceur. Et pour l'instant, ils nous restent encore à ouvrir nos cadeaux à nous.

La blonde sourit aussitôt puis alla chercher un paquet destiné à celle qui la comblait de joie. La brune découvrit un pendentif en or blanc qui la ravit car elle avait flashée dessus un jour qu'elle faisait du lèche vitrine avec sa femme.

- Tu t'en es souvenue ? Dit-elle aussi émerveillée que ses enfants alors que Quinn confirmait d'un énième sourire.

Celle-ci le prit alors que Rachel se retournait et relevait ses cheveux pour qu'elle le lui mette. La blonde déposa ensuite quelques baisers dans son cou nu.

- Maman ! Appela Kyle. Kaya n'arrête pas de m'embêter.

- Grrrrr, grogna Quinn une fois de plus. Il y en a toujours un qui vient nous interrompre au mauvais moment.

- Kaya, laisse ton frère tranquille, intervint Rachel de son côté avant de refaire face à sa blonde. Il me va bien mon cœur ? Lui demanda-t-elle ensuite en parlant du collier.

- Tout te va bien, lui répondit-elle en la faisant ainsi sourire.

- A ton tour maintenant. Je suis sûre que mon cadeau va te plaire.

- Venant de toi il n'y a aucun doute, fit-elle alors que la diva lui tendit une enveloppe.

Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit deux billets d'avions pour Hawaii datant du lendemain. Tout d'abord heureuse de se dire qu'elle allait partir sous le soleil hawaiien pour une semaine, elle réalisa ensuite ce que cela signifiait vraiment. Il n'y avait que deux billets, elles n'allaient partir que toutes les deux, sans ses trois monstres. Elle allait enfin être libre ! Elle allait enfin pouvoir profiter de sa femme pendant toute une semaine sans que l'un d'entre eux débarque aux moments intéressants comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Elle serra alors Rachel contre elle et la remercia à maintes reprises jusqu'à ce qu'elle pense tout de même un peu à ses enfants.

- Qui est-ce qui va s'aventurer à garder les enfants pendant la semaine ?

- Je l'ai demandé à Santana et Brittany. Santana a tout d'abord refusé mais Brittany, qui était soi disant passant ravie d'avoir trois enfants de plus chez elle pendant une semaine, l'a fait accepté. Tu peux t'imaginer à quel point cela à été facile pour elle de la convaincre mais Santana a tout de même garder le nord. Elles comptent partir au printemps et on devra garder à notre tour leurs enfants.

- Si c'est le prix à payer pour avoir des vacances seule avec toi, je suis prête à l'accepter.

- Vous allez partir ? Demanda tristement Kayden à ses mères en se blottissant contre Rachel.

- C'est juste pour une semaine Kay, lui dit doucement Quinn. Tu vas aller chez tata Britt et tata San pendant ce temps là.

- Je veux partir avec vous.

- Vous allez partir où ? Demanda alors Kyle qui venait d'entendre cela.

- Maman R et moi, on part demain à Hawaii. Vous allez restez chez vos tantes pendant une semaine.

- Youpi ! S'exclamèrent Kyle et Kaya à l'unisson.

- Ça fait plaisir de savoir qu'on ne va pas leur manquer à ces deux là, ironisa Quinn dans un soupir.

- Maman, gémit Kayden en s'accrochant toujours plus à Rachel qui avait toujours eu du mal à lui dire non tellement il était innocent. Est-ce que je peux partir avec vous ?

- Tu vas voir que la semaine va passer rapidement chez San et Britt. Tu vas tellement t'amuser que tu ne vas pas voir le temps défiler.

- S'il te plait, dit-il en appuyant sur le dernier mot.

- On a très envie que tu viennes avec nous mais c'est impossible. On n'a que deux billets d'avion, fit Quinn en espérant ainsi régler l'affaire.

- Alors achète-en un autre.

- Mais on n'a pas d'argent pour le faire.

- Et bien, achète de l'argent.

Quinn leva les yeux au ciel avant de réussir à lui répondre.

- Et avec quoi est-ce que je vais l'acheter ?

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre à cela, Kayden partit en pleurant. Il trouva du réconfort auprès de sa jumelle qui calma momentanément son excitation habituelle afin de prendre soin de lui. En voyant l'expression peinée qu'affichait sa femme face à la tristesse du petit brun, Quinn s'inquiéta aussitôt pour ses vacances.

- On va quand même bien partir, hein ?

- Oui mais je n'aime vraiment pas qu'il soit triste.

- Moi non plus mais ils doivent bien comprendre qu'ils ne peuvent pas tout avoir dans la vie. On ne sera pas toujours là pour eux, ils doivent aussi apprendre à vivre sans nous.

- Maman ! Fit alors Kyle depuis la cuisine. J'ai faim !

- Et nous, on a vraiment besoin de nous retrouver toutes les deux.

Après cela, elles allèrent dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. Les jumeaux les rejoignirent et commença alors une discussion sur ce qu'ils allaient manger.

- Je veux des pancakes, dit aussitôt Kyle.

- Moi, je veux des gaufres, fit à son tour Kaya. Kayden en veut aussi, on est donc deux contre un alors ce sera des gaufres.

- Et nous, on compte pour du beurre ou quoi ? Souffla Quinn blasée.

- Si tu veux compter, tu dois choisir des gaufres, lui dit sa fille.

- C'est bien ce que je disais, je ne compte pas ici, se désespéra-t-elle un peu plus.

- J'ai une idée, dit tout à coup Rachel. Comme vous n'avez pas fait de cadeau pour maman Q alors vous allez la laisser…

- Mais si, on lui en a fait un ! A toi aussi ! S'indigna le plus grand du trio. Ah, mais on a oublié de vous les donner.

Il s'en alla aussitôt avec les jumeaux, ils coururent bien évidemment dans les escaliers mais pour une fois personne n'y tomba, ils revinrent avec deux feuilles de papier et en tendirent une à chacune d'entre elles. Sur celle de Quinn, il y avait les trois mains droites de ses enfants qui y étaient dessinées, la blonde reconnu l'écriture fébrile de Kyle dans le « We love you mommy Q » qui orné les petites mains. Elle jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à celui de Rachel, c'était exactement le même hormis le fait qu'ils avaient fait le contour de leur main gauche sur le sien et qu'ils avaient forcément changé le « mommy Q » par un « mommy R ». Quinn regarda alors sa petite famille qui s'échangeait un câlin commun, Rachel ayant été beaucoup plus réactive qu'elle pour les remercier ainsi. Elle se joignit alors au groupe en se disant qu'elle avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir une telle famille… et qu'elle avait encore plus de chance de partir dès le lendemain matin en vacances avec Rachel pour elle toute seule.

* * *

Voilà. J'ai envie de continuer à écrire sur le faberry mais je ne sais pas encore si je vais faire de cet OS une fiction à part entière ou si je vais faire des OS différents. D'ici là, j'attends vos avis quels qu'ils soient.


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou! L'OS s'est donc finalement transformé en fiction. Merci à tous pour vos reviews, cela m'a fait plaisir de connaître vos avis.

* * *

Devenues complètement guimauve grâce aux œuvres de leurs enfants, Rachel et Quinn abdiquèrent quand au choix du petit déjeuner. Elles allaient faire des pancakes et des gaufres afin que tout le monde soit content. La brune s'occupa alors du met que voulait Kyle tandis que sa femme faisait l'autre, le tout sous les grognements répétitifs des enfants qui trouvaient qu'elles ne se dépêchaient pas assez.

Quand le petit déjeuner fut enfin prêt, Kyle et Kaya avaient bien évidemment décidés qu'ils n'avaient plus faim tandis que le petit brun mangea sagement une des gaufres.

- Très bien, ne mangez pas si cela vous chante mais vous ne sortirez pas de table tant que vous ne l'aurez pas fait, dit alors Quinn.

Avec toute la bonne foi du monde, la brunette se plaignit alors de l'injustice qu'elle était en train de vivre dans cette maison et son grand frère confirmait ses dires par de vigoureux hochements de tête. Pendant ce temps, Kayden se fit bien voir auprès de ses mères en redemandant une part.

- Vous ne pouvez pas vous comportez comme Kay pour une fois et arrêter de nous emmerder à chaque…

Elle n'eut pas terminé sa phrase qu'elle reçu une tape sur le bras de la part de Rachel qui la regarda avec un air de reproche.

- Maman Q a dit quelque chose de grossier, chantonna Kaya.

- Elle va se faire disputer, fit à son tour Kyle sur le même air que celui qu'avait prit sa sœur.

Ils rirent tous les deux mais cela ne dura pas très longtemps car ils s'arrêtèrent aussitôt qu'ils croisèrent le regard noir de leur mère.

- Bon d'accord, je veux bien manger, dit alors le blondinet qui ne voulait pas avoir de problèmes.

Rachel s'apprêta donc à lui servir quelques pancakes quand il l'interrompit d'un geste de la main avant de préciser qu'il préférait un bol de céréales. Elle allait alors chercher les différentes boîtes quand ce fut au tour de Quinn d'intervenir, il était hors de question pour elle qu'elles aient passés autant de temps à leur préparer leur petit déjeuner pour qu'ils prennent autre chose au final. Il refusa à nouveau de manger et sa petite sœur le suivit elle aussi dans cette mini grève de la faim qu'ils avaient initiée. Ils n'avaient donc toujours pas touché à leur assiette quand leurs mères et Kayden finirent de manger. Le petit voulu que ce soit Quinn qui vienne avec lui pour qu'elle lui choisisse ses vêtements mais la blonde du lui dire non à contre cœur car elle savait que si elle laissait les deux terreurs avec Rachel, celle-ci allait rapidement abdiquer pour leur faire plaisir et allait leur servir des céréales.

Ce fut donc Rachel qui accompagna son fils à l'étage. Elle l'aida tout d'abord à s'habiller puis elle s'occupa du lavage des dents et du brossage des cheveux de son fils qui avait l'air en pleine réflexion.

- Maman, c'est qui que tu préfères de Kaya, Kyle et moi ? Lui demanda-t-il dès qu'il fut prêt.

- C'est toi mon ange parce que tu es le plus gentil des garçons de la planète mais tu ne leur répéteras pas, d'accord ? Sinon ils vont être tristes.

Il passa son pouce et son index le long de ses lèvres pour lui confirmer qu'il gardait cette information pour lui.

- Et ma préférée à moi, c'est toi. Je t'aime plus que maman Q, lui avoua-t-il tandis que Rachel était aux anges. Mais à elle non plus il ne faut pas le lui dire.

- Ça sera notre secret.

Kayden redescendit ensuite et Rachel resta en haut pour pouvoir se changer à son tour et aussi pour se préparer pour le lendemain. Quand elle rejoignit sa famille au rez-de-chaussée, elle ouvrit grand la bouche en voyant l'état de la cuisine. On aura dit un champ de bataille. La nourriture avait visiblement été jetée tout autour de la table durant l'affrontement, du jus de fruit rendait le sol glissant, allez savoir pourquoi mais des œufs avaient été éclatés contre les portes des placards et les murs, et le plafond n'avait lui non plus pas été épargné car un pancake s'y était retrouvé collé.

- J'ai réussi à les faire manger, annonça fièrement Quinn à sa femme. Allez vous habillez maintenant les enfants.

La brune préféra ne rien dire alors qu'elle espérait qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un rêve, puis elle fit le chemin inverse pour s'occuper de ses deux autres enfants, pensant qu'il valait mieux que ce soit elle qui le fasse si elle ne voulait pas qu'une autre pièce de la maison se retrouve dans le même état.

De son côté, une seule fois dans la cuisine, Quinn se rendit vraiment compte du désastre. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à nettoyer tout cela maintenant.

- Kay, tu veux bien mettre à la poubelle tous les papiers cadeaux pendant que je m'occupe de la cuisine ? Lui demanda-t-elle en espérant pouvoir avancer un peu plus rapidement avec son aide.

- D'accord maman, répondit-il sans réfléchir, heureux de lui être utile.

- Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime, lui dit alors Quinn. De vous trois, tu es de loin mon préféré.

- Toi aussi maman, tu es ma préférée. Mais chut, il ne faut pas le dire à maman R sinon elle ne sera pas contente.

Suite à cela, il partit à la chasse aux papiers et Quinn partit avec un large sourire sur les lèvres chercher une éponge. Elle réussit à nettoyer tout très rapidement et quand Rachel revint une bonne trentaine de minutes plus tard, elle se dit qu'elle avait vraiment du rêver d'avoir vu la pièce dans un sale état mais le jaune d'œuf présent dans les cheveux dorés de sa femme lui indiqua que tout ceci s'était vraiment déroulé.

Comme ses enfants avaient étrangement l'air d'être calme pour une fois, Quinn profita du moment pour enlacer sa femme mais celle-ci s'écarta dès qu'elle s'approcha d'elle.

- Je t'aime mon cœur mais il est hors de question que tu me prennes dans tes bras tant que tu n'auras pas prit de douche. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de devoir me changer à nouveau.

- Très bien mais tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds.

Sur ce, elle fila dans la salle de bain où elle prit premièrement une bonne douche, tout en écoutant les chansons du dernier album de sa brune, avant de s'occuper du soin de son corps qu'elle voulait parfait pour ces vacances. Dès qu'elle fut prête, elle dévala presque les escaliers, histoire de ne pas montrer l'exemple à ses enfants, puis elle se précipita dans les bras de Rachel.

- Je ne sais pas si j'ai perdu vraiment grand-chose tout à l'heure, l'embêta la brune.

- Ah oui ? Je pense que tu vas très vite changer d'avis.

Elle l'embrassa une première fois sur les lèvres tandis que ses mains entourèrent sa taille. L'une d'elles commença à se glisser légèrement sous son haut alors que sa bouche était descendue au niveau de son cou.

- Maman ! Fit alors Kaya en criant presque.

- Un jour, je vais péter un câble, dit Quinn les dents serrées alors que Rachel porta son attention sur leur fille.

- On peut aller jouer dehors ?

- Non, on n'a pas le temps car on doit y aller dès maintenant si on ne veut pas arriver plus en retard qu'on ne l'est déjà, répondit-elle après avoir consulté l'heure.

- Mais moi, je veux jouer dehors !

- Moi aussi, intervint Kyle.

- Maman R a dit qu'il n'y a pas le temps alors vous allez mettre vos chaussures sans faire d'histoire avant de que je m'énerve ! S'emporta Quinn.

Les deux terreurs se regardèrent et décidèrent d'un commun accord qu'il valait mieux pour eux qu'ils obéissent. Le plus grand alla donc mettre ses chaussures à scratchs tandis que Kaya attendit avec son jumeau que l'une des deux adultes vienne s'en charger. Ils ne firent aucune protestation et furent donc rapidement prêt. Quinn commença alors à croire au miracle de noël mais elle déchanta peu de temps plus tard.

Effectivement, une fois que toute la famille se retrouva dehors, une grande discussion eut lieu entre les enfants quant à la place qu'ils allaient occupés dans la voiture durant le trajet.

- Je veux aller au milieu, dit le blondinet en premier.

- Ça m'est égal parce que je veux être derrière maman R, fit sa sœur.

- Je veux être à côté de Kaya… mais je ne veux pas être au milieu, ajouta Kayden.

- Bon, je veux bien aller au milieu pour une fois si cela peut te faire plaisir.

- Non, c'est ma place !

- S'il te plait Kyle.

- J'ai décidé que j'irai au milieu alors j'irai au milieu !

- Mais ce n'est pas possible, soupira Quinn qui passa ses mains sur son visage. Ils vont me rendre folle. Rach, fais quelque chose s'il te plait.

- Les enfants, ce qu'on va faire, c'est que Kyle ira au milieu pour l'aller et ce sera au tour de Kaya pour le retour.

- Non ! Protestèrent les trois en même temps.

- Je veux être sur le siège du milieu à l'aller et au retour, dit Kyle en appuyant sur le « et ».

- Bon, ça suffit ! Intervint Quinn en haussant la voix. Tout ce que vous venez de gagner à ne pas être d'accord, c'est que personne n'ira là où il en a envie. Kaya, tu iras derrière moi. Kyle, de l'autre côté et Kay au milieu.

Elle réalisa alors que Kayden allait obtenir en partie ce qu'il voulait mais comme il était le plus sage des trois, elle se conforma dans son choix. Dès que les ceintures furent bouclées et que les portes arrières furent refermées, Quinn sortit à sa femme :

- Tu vois comment ça fonctionne l'autorité ?

- Oui mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie qu'ils ne m'aiment plus si je me montre un peu trop autoritaire.

- En tout cas, ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger de m'avoir refilé le rôle du parent méchant. Encore heureux que Kay me préfère malgré tout.

- Comment ça il te préfère ? C'est moi sa préférée !

- Non, c'est moi. Il me l'a même dit ce matin.

- Arrêtes de raconter n'importe quoi, c'est moi qu'il préfère. Il me l'a avoué tout à l'heure.

- C'est toi qui dit des conneries parce que c'est moi qu'il…

La blonde fut interrompue par sa fille qui toqua à la fenêtre.

- Vous avez fini de vous chamailler ? Ça fait une heure qu'on vous attend et on aimerait bien partir nous.

Un regard de désaccord conclu pour le moment cet échange puis les deux femmes montèrent dans la voiture sans prononcer le moindre mot. Elles se tournèrent aussitôt vers le petit brun qui leur adressa un énorme sourire.

- C'est qui que tu préfères Kay ? Lui demanda Quinn d'une voix douce.

- Je vous aime toutes les deux autant, répondit-il en sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas pencher pour l'une d'entre elles cette fois-ci.

Rachel et Quinn furent alors satisfaites de se trouver sur un pied d'égalité. Elles s'assirent donc correctement et la blonde démarra la voiture pour les amener tous chez Santana et Brittany avec qui ils allaient partager le repas de noël.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Merci Memel pour ta longue review, elle m'a fait très plaisir :D J'ai hésité entre poster maintenant (au lieu d'attendre trop longtemps et qu'on ne soit plus dans cette période des fêtes) et attendre justement vu le manque cruel de commentaires. Ce chapitre commence plus ou moins là où l'autre s'est arrêté. Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Quinn entra chez elle en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. La petite famille était bientôt arrivée chez leurs amies quand Rachel s'était rendue compte qu'elles avaient oubliés d'apporter des affaires de rechange pour leurs enfants qui étaient du genre à se salir plus que la normale. Elle monta les escaliers deux à deux et fit le tour des trois chambres pour fourrer dans un sac les premiers habits qui lui passaient sous la main. Elle redescendit au pas de course et claqua la porte d'entrée derrière elle en sortant de la maison.

Elle ouvrit à nouveau cette même porte un quart d'heures plus tard car elles avaient aussi oublié d'amener les cadeaux destinés à leurs filleuls. Elle les balança dans le coffre de sa voiture et espéra qu'elles n'avaient rien oublié d'autre cette fois ci.

- Je crois qu'on va être en retard, dit Kyle.

- On est déjà en retard ! Répliqua Quinn, passablement énervée. Chose qui ne serait pas arrivée si vous aviez mangé votre petit déjeuner sans faire d'histoires !

- Maman Q a l'air d'être énervée, souffla Kaya sans discrétion à son grand frère.

Ladite « maman Q » serra un peu plus fortement le volant entre ses mains pour ne pas s'énerver plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Rachel posa sa main gauche sur sa cuisse qu'elle caressa délicatement afin de la calmer.

- Les enfants, soyez un peu plus gentil avec maman Q pour une fois. Je suis sûre qu'elle vous aimera encore plus si vous l'êtes.

- Qu'elle commence par arrêter de nous disputez tout le temps et on sera plus gentil, fit Kyle.

- Là, j'ai envie d'un prendre un pour taper sur l'autre ! Grommela-t-elle alors que la main de Rachel ne suffisait visiblement pas.

- C'est quand qu'on arrive ? Demanda alors Kayden.

- Comme on n'arrête pas de revenir à la maison depuis tout à l'heure, je crois qu'on n'arrivera jamais chez Leo et Rafa, soupira Kaya.

- Jamais ? Répéta Kayden en regardant sa sœur avec reproche. Mais moi, je veux voir ma marraine.

- Ecoutes Kayden, ce n'est pas de ma faute si maman Q et maman R ont tout oublié à la maison.

Quinn arrêta la voiture sur le bord de la route et elle se retourna ensuite pour regarder ses enfants au travers du regard le plus noir qu'elle pouvait leur lancer.

- Si j'en étends un seul parler avant qu'on arrive chez San et Britt, je le mets dans le coffre jusqu'à ce qu'on soit chez elles. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Tous hochèrent de la tête et la blonde pu alors reprendre le volant, un sourire aux lèvres, se disant qu'elle allait être tranquille pendant les dix prochaines minutes.

Quand ils arrivèrent chez leurs amies, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avant même que le moteur soit coupé. Une petite hispanique et un petit blond sortit en courant et furent suivit de leurs mères. Rachel s'occupa de détacher Kayden tandis que les deux enfants de leurs hôtes s'étonnaient de l'absence du reste de leurs amis.

- Ils sont où Kyle et Kaya ? Demanda la brunette à la peau hâlée.

Quinn ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre tellement elle était énervée par la situation. Elle alla ouvrir le coffre pour que ses deux enfants en sortent, ils n'avaient effectivement pas réussi à garder leur langue dans leur poche et ils s'y étaient donc retrouvés. Ayant peur du noir, ils avaient criés pendant les quelques minutes qu'il restait pour atteindre la demeure de leurs tantes et malgré l'insistance de Rachel qui désapprouvait ce qu'avait fait sa femme, cette dernière n'avait pas cédé.

- Je te déteste, lui dit Kyle alors qu'il sortait le plus vite possible.

- Moi aussi et je ne veux plus jamais te revoir de toute ma vie, fit sa petite sœur les larmes aux yeux avant d'aller chercher du réconfort dans les bras de son autre mère.

- Ils t'en ont encore fait voir de toutes les couleurs ? Lui demanda Santana qui connaissait déjà la réponse.

Son amie hocha de la tête, elles s'échangèrent ensuite une étreinte amicale et se souhaitèrent un joyeux noël. La blonde le fit aussi avec l'autre blonde, puis les deux familles entrèrent à l'intérieur de la maison où les enfants découvrirent les cadeaux de leurs marraines respectives. Kaya fit part de son humeur de chien quand elle vit qu'elle n'avait qu'un seul cadeau à ouvrir alors que ses frères en avaient reçu plusieurs de la part des deux femmes, Brittany étant la marraine de Kyle et Santana celle de Kayden. Ce dernier se montra gentil avec sa sœur en lui offrant deux des siens et elle arrêta alors de se la ramener. Il alla ensuite remercier sa marraine d'un câlin tandis que les autres n'avaient pas eu ce réflexe, préférant s'amuser avec leurs nouveaux jouets. Les quatre adultes se rendirent ensuite dans la cuisine pour terminer de préparer l'apéritif qu'elles allaient prendre dans le salon.

- Vous savez, je vous envie d'avoir un fils aussi gentil que Kayden, leur avoua Santana. J'espère que Santiago sera comme lui quand il grandira.

- Oh non Sanny, il faudrait qu'il soit comme Leo et Rafa. On s'amusera comme des fous tous ensemble.

- Parle pour toi, fit sa femme avec une grimace avant de s'adresser à nouveau à ses amies. Je vous envie surtout de partir une semaine loin d'eux, je suis pressée que mon tour arrive pour que je puisse profiter de Britt sans que personne ne vienne nous déranger.

- Tu as raison, il faudra en profiter au maximum. Moi, je compte bien faire l'amour à Rachel jour et nuit, dit-elle alors qu'elle reçu une tape de la part de la brunette. Quoi ?

- Tu ne pourrais pas garder cela pour toi ? Demanda-t-elle en rougissant.

- Tu sais que je te trouve très sexy quand tu es toute gênée ? Lui dit alors Quinn en l'attrapant par la taille.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent tout naturellement, Santana s'intéressa à autre chose et Brittany s'extasia devant l'amour de ses meilleures amies. Tout allait pour le mieux pour Quinn et Rachel car tout allait toujours pour le mieux dès qu'elles pouvaient se retrouver ainsi, transporter dans leur monde à elles.

- Maman ! Fit Kyle depuis le salon.

Quinn grogna pour ne pas changer, Rachel en rit puis l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

- Plus ça va et plus j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont programmés pour nous interrompre dès qu'on s'embrasse, maugréa la blonde.

- Leonor et Rafael sont pareils sur ce point, fit Santana.

Alors que Rachel alla voir ce que voulait son fils et que Brittany l'accompagnait, Quinn se plaignit à son amie du manque de rapport qu'elle était en train de vivre depuis la naissance de son plus grand fils.

- Tu me fais rire. Avant que tu te maries avec le nain, tu…

- Rachel ! Fit Quinn. Elle s'appelle Rachel alors arrête de l'appeler avec tes surnoms débiles.

- Oui et bien, avant que vous ne soyez mariés, tu pratiquais l'abstinence à mort, ce qui est selon moi l'idée la plus stupide que tu ais eu jusqu'à présent, et voilà que maintenant tu es devenue une véritable accro au sexe.

- Ça fait trois semaines et six jours qu'on n'a rien fait.

- Ah quand même…

- On n'en a jamais le temps le matin à cause des enfants qui se réveillent toujours trop tôt sauf les jours d'école bien évidemment et ils nous fatiguent tellement au cours de la journée qu'on a juste envie de dormir le soir quand on va au lit.

- Ça m'arrive à moi aussi mais comme Britt est infatigable, je ne suis finalement jamais en manque.

- La chance. En tout cas, je compte bien rattraper toutes les fois où on ne l'a jamais fait Rachel et moi. Ça va être aussi bien que lors de notre voyage de noces.

- Et moi, pendant ce temps, je vivrais un enfer ici avec sept enfants.

- Tu veux dire six ?

- Sept, je pense que je peux compter Brittany parmi eux. Même si elle est une mère formidable, elle se comporte comme une enfant par moment avec eux.

Elles discutèrent encore un peu de ce que s'apprêtait à vivre Santana jusqu'à ce que des pleurs les interrompent. Quand elles entrèrent dans le salon, elles virent Brittany en train de prendre le pleurnichard entre ses bras. C'était un bébé de six mois à la peau aussi halée que Santana et Leonor. Il se calma un peu alors que sa mère le berçait dans ses bras. Les adultes sourirent à la vue de ce petit de chou tout sage tandis que Kyle et Kaya se plaignaient du bruit qu'il faisait et qui les dérangeait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon ! Fit Rachel en lui caressant doucement le bras du bout des doigts. J'aimerais tellement avoir un autre bébé à la maison.

Le sourire de Quinn disparu aussi rapidement qu'il s'était dessiné. Elle regarda sa femme d'un air de dire « tu n'es pas sérieuse là ? » mais celle-ci ne le remarqua pas. Santana lui donna une tape d'encouragement puis alla préparer un biberon pour son fils. La petite blonde pris ensuite sa femme à part pour lui parler de cela.

- Quand tu dis que tu veux en avoir un autre, c'est pour déconner ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec une certaine crainte.

- Comme je suis fille unique, j'ai toujours voulu avec beaucoup d'enfants pour qu'ils ne s'ennuient jamais mais je sais que tu n'en veux pas d'autre, déjà que tu n'en voulais que deux, alors je ne vais te l'imposer.

- Merci mon amour, ça me touche que tu fasses cela pour moi.

Par la suite, elle l'embrassa afin de la remercier aussi de cette façon. Elles ressentirent à nouveau cet intense bonheur qui les enveloppait mais cela ne dura que peu de temps.

- Maman ! Appela Kaya d'une voix criarde en faisant ainsi attirer l'attention de Rachel.

- Il n'y a plus de doute maintenant, dit Quinn pour elle-même, ils le font exprès pour m'emmerder.

En bonne mère poule, Rachel partit s'occuper de sa fille tandis que la blonde alla retrouver ses amies. Brittany donnait maintenant le biberon à son fils tandis que Santana apportait l'apéritif dans le salon. A peine avait-elle posé les plats sur la table que les cinq enfants se ruèrent sur la nourriture, tels de parfaits mal-élevés.

- Ne mangez pas tout sinon vous n'aurez plus faim après, prévint Rachel.

Kayden fit un signe de la tête et s'arrêta après plusieurs bouchées tandis que les quatre autres n'avaient pas l'air de l'avoir entendu. Quinn baissa aussitôt les bras, elle n'avait déjà plus la force d'intervenir auprès de ses monstres, et elle bu une gorgée de la coupe de champagne que lui tendait sa meilleure amie. Les gorgées se succédèrent et Rachel comprit rapidement que cela allait être elle qui allait conduire la voiture lors du retour chez elles alors elle s'abstint de boire plus d'une coupe. Alors qu'elle entamait son troisième verre, la blonde se dit que la journée allait peut-être ainsi se dérouler plus rapidement que d'habitude, ou elle en allait tout du moins en avoir l'impression.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre. Pensez à laisser vos avis, quels qu'ils soient. Il suffit d'écrire un petit message dans le cadre juste en dessous puis de cliquer sur le bouton bleu, rien de compliqué en somme :p


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! Merci à tous pour vos commentaires. Le chapitre à suivre est un peu court et termine cette journée de noël. Enjoy it :)

* * *

Quinn comprit rapidement que l'alcool n'allait en rien l'aider à supporter cette journée où elle était entourée de six enfants, tous disposés à montrer lequel d'entre eux avait les plus puissantes cordes vocales. Elle prit donc son mal en patience en attendant que le lendemain arrive.

Heureusement pour elle, le repas se passa à merveille. Elle riait avec Santana tandis que leur femme était en pleine discussion sur leur carrière respective et que tous les enfants, sauf Kayden, étaient partis jouer dehors car ils n'avaient bien évidemment plus faim après s'être empiffré pendant l'apéritif.

Toute la famille rentra chez elle après avoir aussi dîner chez les Lopez-Pierce. Voulant éviter au maximum la moindre crise entre sa femme et ses enfants, Rachel décida que cela allait être elle qui allait s'occuper de leur donner le bain tandis que la blonde devait se charger de faire les valises de tout le monde. Pensant que cela allait être plus rapide de laver les trois enfants ensemble plutôt que chacun leur tour, la brune adopta cette tactique qui se révéla infructueuse car elle mit deux fois plus de temps que d'habitude pour accomplir cette tâche. Suite à cela, elle leur lu une histoire et les envoya tous au lit.

Quand elle descendit dans le salon, elle alla aussitôt trouver place aux côtés de sa femme sur le canapé, celle-ci avait l'air très pensive et Rachel le lui fit remarquer.

- Tu penses à quoi mon amour ? Demanda-t-elle en déposant ses lèvres contre sa joue afin d'attirer son attention.

Comme Quinn resta muette et toujours aussi perdue dans ses pensées, la diva ne préféra pas insister et elle changea de sujet.

- Tu vas souhaiter une bonne nuit aux enfants avant qu'ils ne s'endorment ?

- Je ne pense pas que Kyle et Kaya en aient envie, fit-elle avec tristesse.

- Chérie, ils ne le pensaient pas tout à l'heure quand ils t'ont dit qu'ils te détestaient, tenta-t-elle de la rassurer en lui caressant aussi le bras. Ils ont dit cela parce qu'ils étaient fâchés mais je suis sûre que maintenant, ils espèrent te voir leur donner un bisou pour qu'ils puissent faire de beaux rêves. Allez, monte les voir et tu vas remarquer par toi-même à quel point ils t'aiment et ils tiennent à toi.

Incapable de lui dire non, Quinn s'exécuta. Elle choisit tout d'abord d'entrer dans la chambre de Kayden puisqu'elle savait qu'elle y serait très bien accueillie, mais son lit était désert. Elle éteignit la veilleuse et alla ensuite dans la chambre de sa fille où elle retrouva les jumeaux endormis dans le lit de Kaya. Elle sourit face à cette scène attendrissante puis déposa un baiser sur le front de chacun d'entre eux. Enfin, elle se rendit dans l'antre de son aîné, qui était toujours éveillé. Quand il la vit entrer, il lui fit immédiatement un peu de place dans son lit pour qu'elle puisse le rejoindre. Ils s'échangèrent une câlin silencieux jusqu'à ce que le blondinet décide de s'exprimer.

- Tu pourras m'appeler le soir ? Je n'ai pas envie d'aller dormir sans que tu me dises de faire de beaux rêves parce que quand tu ne me le dis pas, je fais toujours des cauchemars.

- Bien sûr, terreur. Je n'y manquerais pour rien au monde.

- Merci maman, je t'aime.

- Moi aussi mon cœur, dit-elle en l'embrassant à son tour sur le front. Fais de beaux rêves.

- Toi aussi maman.

Quinn sortit ensuite de la chambre en se demandant comment avait-elle bien pu douter de l'amour que lui portait ses enfants. Alors qu'elle venait tout juste de refermer la porte de la chambre de Kyle, elle vit Kaya sortir de la sienne en pleurs. En l'apercevant, la brunette vint aussitôt se blottir dans les bras de sa mère.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma puce ? Tu as fait un mauvais rêve ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes pour toujours, pleura-t-elle à chaudes larmes. Je suis désolée maman. Je t'ai menti quand je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus jamais te voir.

- Ça va aller Kaya, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Avec maman R, on ne va partir que pour quelques jours et on va revenir à la maison très bientôt.

- Tu me le promets ?

- C'est promit.

Comme la brunette ne se calmait pas totalement malgré la promesse de sa mère, celle-ci l'emmena dans sa chambre où elle la fit s'allonger sur son lit. Elle resta avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrête de pleurer et qu'elle ferme à nouveau les yeux.

Curieuse de savoir ce qu'il se passait pour que Quinn passe autant de temps à l'étage sans qu'elle n'y entende le moindre cri, Rachel monta la rejoindre pour découvrir les deux femmes de sa vie allongées l'une contre l'autre.

- Heureusement qu'elle te déteste, qu'est-ce que cela sera sinon ? Fit la brune à sa femme dès qu'elle remarqua sa présence.

- Je ne déteste pas maman Q, marmonna Kaya à moitié endormie en resserrant l'étreinte autour de sa mère.

Rachel sourit puis prit place sur le bord du lit. Elle attendit avec sa femme que leur fille s'endorme à nouveau pour de bon puis elles quittèrent la pièce en prenant le soin de brancher une veilleuse. Quand elles descendirent dans le salon, elles surent qu'elles n'allaient pas y rester longtemps. La journée avait été longue et fatigante, et elles devaient une fois de plus se lever tôt le lendemain matin pour partir en vacances.

- Tout est prêt pour demain ? Demanda Rachel.

- Oui, j'ai eu le temps de faire toutes les valises avant de partir.

- Et dis-moi, tu as mis quoi dans la tienne ?

- Des tenues adéquates pour le climat hawaiien, répondit la blonde sans trop savoir où sa femme voulait en venir.

- Tu n'aurais pas envie d'y glisser une tenue rouge et blanche très courte ? Fit la diva en se mordant la lèvre.

- Alors comme ça, tu fantasmes sur moi en tenue de cheerleader ?

- Ça m'a toujours fait quelque chose de te voir avec car tu es vraiment très, très sexy dans cette mini jupe.

- Je l'étais. Cette tenue ne doit pu m'aller du tout maintenant que j'ai trente-et-un ans.

- Tu plaisantes ? Tes jambes sont toujours divines. Grâce aux enfants qui te font courir partout, tu es aussi svelte qu'avant et tes seins… mon dieu.

- Tu sais que tu commences sérieusement à me chauffer là ? Si tu ne t'arrêtes pas, je ne pourrais bientôt plus me contrôler.

- Comme si tu avais vraiment envie que nous nous arrêtions là…

Elles s'échangèrent un intense regard empli de désir et se jetèrent ensuite sur les lèvres de l'autre. Quinn emmena sa belle sur le canapé où elle la chevaucha, elle lui retira rapidement son haut puis sa bouche et ses mains vinrent se perdre dans ce corps qu'elle affectionnait tant.

- Maman ! Fit Kyle depuis l'étage.

Les deux femmes s'arrêtèrent brusquement et Quinn se demanda si elle avait vraiment entendu son fils les appeler.

- Ce n'est que le fruit de notre imagination, n'est-ce-pas ? Nous sommes tellement habituées à ce que l'un d'entre eux nous interrompre qu'on se l'est imaginé.

Du bruit provenant des escaliers enleva tout espoir à la blonde tandis que la brune s'était déjà rhabillée. Kyle fit son apparition dans le salon, son gobelet d'eau à la main.

- J'ai soif et je n'ai plus d'eau, dit-il en le secouant machinalement.

La brune le lui remplit et les deux adultes suivirent leur fils à l'étage. Elles étaient fatiguées et savaient que quoi qu'il arrive, un de leurs enfants allait encore les interrompre en pleine action si elles tentaient de faire quoi que ce soit.

- En fait, même s'ils ne me le montrent pas souvent voir, ils m'aiment quand même, dit Quinn plus pour elle-même que pour Rachel alors qu'elle était allongée entre les deux brunes.

- Et ils ne cesseront jamais de le faire alors ne l'oublies jamais. Si Kaya ne t'aimerait pas, elle ne serait pas venue s'endormir dans tes bras tout à l'heure. Quant à Kyle, il ne m'aurait pas dit des centaines de fois avant que je le couche qu'il espère toujours que tu vas lui souhaiter de faire de beaux rêves. Et pour ce qui est de Kayden, tu sais déjà que tu n'as pas de souci à te faire avec lui.

- Ouais, je sais déjà que je suis sa préférée, fit-elle avec l'intention de la faire réagir.

- C'est moi sa préférée !

- Chut, tu vas réveiller Kaya… et puis, cela ne sert à rien de débattre sur le sujet car nous savons très bien toutes les deux que Kay me préfère.

- Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi, soupira la diva.

Quinn sourit et se rapprocher un peu plus d'elle pour l'embrasser furtivement sur les lèvres.

- Je pense que ce qui compte vraiment est que c'est toi ma préférée. Toi pour qui mon cœur bat et pour qui j'ai dit oui pour la vie, toi grâce à qui je suis heureuse en toutes circonstances. Je t'aime Rach.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Quinn, et toi aussi tu es ma préférée depuis le jour où je t'ai vu pour la toute première fois.

Toutes les deux satisfaites de la tournure qu'avait pris la situation, elles se blottirent l'une contre l'autre et essayèrent alors de trouver le sommeil.

- N'empêche, c'est quand même moi qu'il préfère, souffla Rachel tandis que la blonde en levait les yeux au ciel.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! Nous voilà au chapitre 5 toujours aussi court que le précédent :/ Ça avance aussi lentement mais sûrement.

* * *

Il était huit heures quand le réveil sonna dans la chambre de Quinn et Rachel. Cette dernière se précipita dessus afin de l'éteindre en espérant que Kaya et Kayden n'allaient pas se réveiller aussitôt. La veille, elles étaient encore trois dans le lit conjugal mais le jumeau de la petite brune les avait rejointes quand il s'était réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit et qu'il avait alors vu que sa sœur n'était plus avec lui.

Les deux petits restèrent dans les bras de Morphée mais l'aîné était déjà réveillé. Il s'introduisit dans la chambre comme d'habitude, il sauta dès lors sur le grand lit encore comme d'habitude et Quinn était prête à s'en arracher les cheveux, là encore, comme d'habitude.

- Mais ce n'est possible, se lamenta-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'on a bien pu faire par le passé pour être punies de la sorte aujourd'hui ?

Elle était complètement désespérée, Rachel essayait de la consoler du mieux qu'elle le pouvait tandis que les trois enfants sautaient sur le lit sans s'en lasser.

- Tu crois que San et Britt voudront bien qu'on saute aussi sur leur lit ? Demanda Kaya à son grand frère.

- Je ne sais pas… on va le savoir demain matin.

- Mais pourquoi ? Continua de gémir de son côté la blonde en regardant le plafond comme si elle s'adressait à Dieu.

- Je suis sûre qu'on va bien s'amuser avec Leo et Rafa, fit ensuite la brunette.

- En plus, San et Britt, elles ne nous disputent jamais alors ça va être trop cool, ajouta Kyle toujours en sautant.

- Moi, je vais m'occuper de Santi avec ma marraine, intervint Kayden.

- La vie est vraiment injuste, souffla Quinn dans le cou de sa femme qui l'étreignait avec compassion depuis l'arrivée du plus grand dans leur antre.

- Les enfants, allez vous habillez si vous ne voulez pas arriver en retard chez Leo, Rafa et Santi, dit alors Rachel. Vos vêtements pour la journée sont tous au pied de votre lit.

Contre toute attente, ils s'exécutent tous dans un même mouvement sans se plaindre une seule fois que l'amusement matinal s'arrête déjà. Les deux adultes se préparèrent en vitesse, Quinn descendit ensuite s'occuper du petit déjeuner tandis que Rachel allait aider les jumeaux qui n'avaient pas réussi à tout enfiler tous seuls. Une fois tous prêts, elle les peigna rapidement et tous rejoignirent la blonde dans la cuisine.

- Oh non, pas des céréales. Je veux des pancakes, dit Kyle en voyant les paquets qui trônaient sur la table.

- Et moi des gaufres, ajouta Kaya.

- C'est des céréales et rien d'autres, intervint Quinn. Si vous ne voulez pas manger, vous passerez la semaine chez votre oncle Sam.

- Non… pas lui ! Firent les deux terreurs à l'unisson.

- Sa bouche me fait peur, murmura Kayden qui avait le teint livide face à cette menace.

- Je suis sûre qu'il peut nous manger d'une seule bouchée, déglutit sa sœur. D'accord maman Q, je veux bien des céréales.

Les deux autres tendirent aussi leurs bols vers leur mère comme si leur vie en dépendait. Celle-ci garda bien dans un coin de sa tête qu'elle devrait utiliser cette menace plus souvent tandis qu'elle servait à chacun ses céréales préférées.

Ils mangèrent en vitesse et toute la famille partit juste après le petit déjeuner. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent chez les Lopez-Pierce, les deux grands de cette famille se ruèrent à nouveau dehors pour retrouver leurs amis. Ensemble, ils avaient l'air incontrôlable et Quinn ressentir beaucoup de pitié pour Santana pour ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à vivre.

- Alors vous allez faire un autre gosse ou quoi au final ? Demanda Santana à sa meilleure amie alors qu'elles s'occupaient de prendre du coffre les valises des enfants.

- Vous voulez avoir un autre enfant ? Fit Kayden qui était resté près de sa mère tandis que les autres enfants s'étaient déjà réfugiés à l'intérieur de la maison pour jouer. Je ne veux pas avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur.

- Pourquoi Kay ? Questionna Santana. Tu aimes pourtant bien t'occuper de Santi…

- Elles vont l'aimer plus que moi parce que les parents aiment les bébés alors je n'en veux pas car c'est moi le bébé de maman Q et maman R.

- Kay, tu resteras toujours mon bébé, fit Quinn en passant sa main dans ses cheveux bruns.

- En plus, dans toutes les familles, il n'y a qu'un enfant gentil alors si tu as un autre bébé, il sera comme Kaya et Kyle.

- Il marque un point là, dit Santana pour elle-même.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas mon cœur, avec maman R, on n'a pas prévu d'avoir un autre enfant, le rassura complètement sa mère.

Elle du tout de même lui promettre qu'elles n'allaient pas en faire d'autre pour qu'il la croie totalement. Il rentra ensuite dans la maison avec les deux femmes. Comme elles avaient un peu de temps devant elles, Quinn et Rachel restèrent quelques minutes pour boire un café avec leurs amies. Durant ce temps là, la blonde ne tenta pas une seule fois de se rapprocher de sa femme car elle savait que le risque de se faire interrompre par l'un des enfants était de cent pour cent.

Les au-revoir furent longs… Enfin, ils furent courts pour Kyle et Kaya qui se contentèrent d'une simple étreinte et d'un bisou car ils étaient occupés à jouer avec leurs copains, mais ils furent interminables avec Kayden qui s'accrochait littéralement à elles. Il avait été suffisamment malin pour enrouler ses bras autour d'une jambe de Rachel car elle était plus faible que Quinn et qu'elle allait donc avoir plus de mal à le laisser. Il leur fallu un bon quart d'heure pour réussir à s'en détacher. Le petit était en pleurs au moment où la porte d'entrée se referma derrière elles et Rachel du lutter contre elle-même pour ne pas annuler les vacances.

- Enfin, souffla Quinn dès qu'elles furent dans leur voiture. Adieu KKK !

- Arrêtes de les appeler comme cela car ça me fait toujours pensé au Ku Klux Klan, lui dit-elle avant de se confier par la suite. J'ai peur que Kayden soit traumatisé à cause ces quelques jours d'absence.

- J'ai pensé à prendre la tablette pour qu'on puisse se voir tous les jours. Tu vas voir que cela va très bien se passer.

- Si tu le dis, fit la chanteuse sans grande conviction.

- Rach, je n'aime vraiment pas laisser Kay comme ça mais on a besoin d'être juste toi et moi pour une fois.

- Oui, c'est vrai que malgré tout je suis quand même contente de me dire que je pourrais profiter pleinement de toi. Et puis, en les appelant toutes les deux heures, ils devraient aller bien.

Quinn leva un sourcil en se demandant si elle comptait vraiment les appeler aussi souvent avant de se dire que cela n'allait pas trop la déranger. Elles n'auraient qu'à faire l'amour pendant une heure quarante-cinq puis se reposer pendant un quart d'heures durant lequel elles les appelleront. C'est donc l'esprit léger qu'elle démarra la voiture pour partir à l'aéroport.

Au cours du trajet, Rachel fit part à Quinn de ce qu'elle aimerait faire pendant ces vacances. Des activités physiques, autres que le sport de chambre, revirent très souvent dans son discours. La blonde commença à déchanter en se disant que ces quelques jours n'allaient peut-être pas être aussi géniaux qu'elle se l'était imaginée avant qu'elle souvienne que quoi qu'il arrive, elles n'allaient pas pouvoir faire de randonnées ou de canoë, et elle se mit à en rire intérieurement tandis que sa femme continuait son monologue incessant.

Arrivée au parking de l'aéroport, Quinn se chargea de récupérer leur valise dans le coffre et Rachel leva les yeux au ciel.

- Quinn, tu as oublié une valise à la maison.

- Non, tout est là. J'ai réussi à faire rentrer tout ce dont on a besoin là dedans.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui car je n'ai pris que le strict minimum. Cela ne sert à rien de s'encombrer de choses qui ne nous seront pas utiles. Allez, viens. Partons enfin en vacances, lui dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

La brune l'attrapa. Elles entrelacèrent leurs doigts d'instinct et rejoignirent le terminal d'où leur avion allait bientôt décoller.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! On avance petit à petit dans l'histoire... mais vraiment petit à petit xD Bonne lecture.

* * *

Dans l'aéroport, Quinn et Rachel durent faire tout d'abord la queue pour se rendre au guichet d'embarquement. La blonde qui avait du mal à être patiente, surtout avec ses chers et tendres enfants, ne s'énerva pas une seule fois que la file n'avançait pas très rapidement car elle était totalement perdue dans ses pensées. Elle essayait de s'imaginer la chambre de l'hôtel que Rachel avait réservée. Elle voyait un grand lit sur lequel elles allaient faire l'amour, un petit canapé sur lequel elles allaient aussi faire l'amour et une baignoire dans laquelle elles allaient là encore faire l'amour, le tout lors de leur première après-midi sur l'archipel hawaiien. Elle espérait qu'il y ait aussi une douche dans leur salle de bain ainsi qu'un balcon donnant sur la mer et qui préserverait l'intimité de chacun des vacanciers.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris bêtement mon amour ? La fit sortir de ses pensées Rachel. Oh non, en fait, je sais déjà à quoi tu pensais.

- Dès cette après-midi, ton corps sera mien, dit la blonde avec un sourire carnassier tout en passant un bras dominant autour des hanches de sa femme.

- Mon cœur t'appartient peut-être mais mon corps reste entièrement mien, fit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

- C'est ce qu'on verra ce soir quand je t'aurais attaché au lit. J'ai pensé à prendre tout ce qu'il faut pour cela.

Quelqu'un toussa derrière elle. Elles se retournèrent et virent un couple qui avait l'air scandalisé par les dires de Quinn. Rachel devint rouge comme une pivoine tandis que la blonde leur lança un regard noir pour être intervenu.

- Vraiment pas des gens normaux les homos, souffla l'homme à sa femme.

- Retire tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire ! Fit Quinn en se retournant à nouveau et en l'attrapant par le col de sa chemise.

- Quinn, lâche-le, lui demanda la brunette même si elle était énervée qu'il ait pu les traiter d'anormales.

- Pas avant qu'il t'ait présenté ses excuses, marmonna-t-elle en ses dents en lui jetant son regard le plus assassin.

- Tu penses me faire peur ? Rit l'homme.

- Excuse-toi auprès de ma femme, s'énerva la blonde.

- Je ne vais pas m'excuser parce que les gens comme vous deux ne sont vraiment pas normaux du tout. Ça me dégoute de voir qu'on vous ait laissé vous marier… Il ne manquerait plus que vous ayez des enfants, là ça serait vraiment…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer qu'il reçu une gifle. Contre toute attente, ce ne fut pas Quinn qui la lui donna mais Rachel. Qu'on l'insulte, ça pouvait passer. Qu'on le fasse à Quinn, elle pouvait réussir à se retenir d'intervenir car sa femme était capable de se défendre toute seule. Mais qu'on s'en prenne à ses enfants, il en était hors de question.

Sous le coup de la surprise, la blonde lâcha l'indésirable inconnu que sa femme emmena Se calmer un peu plus loin afin que cela ne dégénère pas plus. Quand à Rachel, elle serra sa femme dans ses bras tandis qu'elle versait quelques larmes.

- Ça va aller mon cœur, les enfants vont très bien et ils sont heureux avec nous.

- Tu le penses vraiment ? Demanda la brune en se défaisant de l'étreinte réconfortante.

- Tu as deux pères et tu as toujours été heureuse de les avoir dans ta vie car le plus important n'est pas d'avoir deux parents spécifiquement hétéros mais plutôt deux parents qui s'aiment et qui aiment leurs enfants, pas comme mon père. Si nos enfants souffriraient d'avoir deux mamans, ils ne se comporteraient pas comme ils le font tout le temps. Ils ne viendraient pas sauter tous les matins dans notre lit parce que même s'ils aiment le prendre pour un trampoline, j'ai remarqué qu'ils le font surtout parce qu'ils aiment être avec nous, et ça c'est ce qu'il se passe quand des enfants sont heureux des parents qu'ils ont.

Quinn réussit ainsi à rassurer sa femme qui espérait tout de même ne jamais recroiser la route d'un individu du même genre que l'autre homme.

Elles attendirent ensuite à nouveau comme avant, sauf que la blonde ne parla pas de ses projets de vacances pour cette fois. Elle préféra veiller à ce que Rachel ne craque pas à nouveau. Quand vint leur tour, elles se dirigèrent main dans la main vers l'hôtesse. La chanteuse s'occupa de lui présenter les réservations et les papiers d'identité tandis que Quinn mettait la valise sur le comptoir dépose bagages. L'employé de la compagnie qu'elles allaient emprunter s'occupa de tout et leur remit leur billet.

- Je vous averti par contre qu'il y a du retard sur le vol.

- De combien de temps à peu près ? Demanda la blonde qui pensa alors à un millier de choses à la fois.

- Quatre heures.

- Quatre heures ? Ça veut dire que quand on arrivera, il sera déjà certainement sept heures. On va louper toute l'après-midi Rach. La vie est vraiment injuste. Déjà que j'ai affaire à des homophobes, voilà en plus qu'on me réduit le temps pendant lequel je pourrais profiter de ma femme.

Rachel devint à nouveau toute rouge puis attira Quinn hors de la file. Elle la fit s'asseoir sur un siège situé au milieu de plusieurs sur lesquels étaient déjà assis des dizaines et des dizaines de voyageurs qui attendaient eux aussi que l'heure de leur vol arrive enfin, et la brune partit leur chercher quelque chose à boire.

Quinn regarda sa montre et soupira de désespoir, elle n'avait vraiment pas de chance. Elle attendit que le temps passe en regardant autour d'elle. Certaines personnes paraissaient trouver le temps long et d'autres avaient l'air d'avoir du mal à s'en sortir avec leurs enfants. Quelle idée de les emmener en voyages aussi ? Se disait-elle. Après un bon temps d'attente, elle regarda à nouveau sa montre… seulement deux minutes venaient de s'écouler. Un autre soupire s'échappa de sa bouche mais son ennui fut très vite remplacé par de l'intérêt quand elle entendit la conversation de deux jeunes femmes qui se trouvaient près d'elle.

- J'ai entendu dire que le nouvel album de Lucy va sortir au printemps, fit avec excitation l'une d'elles. Des rumeurs disent qu'une des chansons portera sur l'amour qu'elle était ou est en train de porter à une autre femme.

- Vraiment ? J'aimerais trop la rencontrer une fois dans ma vie pour tenter ma chance avec elle parce que sa voix me fait craquer à chaque fois.

- C'est vrai qu'elle a une belle voix mais je suis sûre que cela s'arrête là sinon elle aurait déjà fait une apparition en public.

Quinn fronça les sourcils. Comment pouvait-elle supposer que sa femme n'était pas belle ? Car oui, cette Lucy était bel et bien sa femme. Rachel avait toujours rêvé se retrouver sous les feux des projecteurs mais quand elle termina ses études et qu'elle se lança dans cette carrière de chanteuse, elle préféra prendre un nom d'emprunt et se faire le plus discrète possible voulant garder privée sa vie privée. D'autant plus qu'être avec Quinn lui avait fait comprendre qu'il y avait plus important que la célébrité. C'est pourquoi elle n'avait jusqu'alors fait aucune apparition publique, telles que des concerts, des séances dédicaces ou des interviews télévisées. Elle pouvait donc marcher dans la rue comme une simple anonyme et au jour d'aujourd'hui, elle était heureuse d'avoir su préserver ses enfants et son couple des médias souvent néfastes. En plus, rester anonyme permettait d'entretenir un certain mythe sur sa personne, un peu comme les Daft Punk, leur avait dit un jour Sam.

La blonde sortit de ses pensées quand Rachel revint auprès d'elle avec deux petites bouteilles d'eau. Quinn déposa aussitôt un chaste baiser de remerciements sur ses lèvres en étant contente de pouvoir le faire en public sans que tout le monde ne les regarde.

- Tu pensais à quoi mon amour ? Lui demanda la petite brune qui avait bien remarqué que sa femme était perdue dans ses pensées avant qu'elle ne la retrouve.

- A Lucy et à la chance que j'ai d'être avec elle, lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille pour que personne d'autre ne l'entende. Et maintenant, je repense à ces quatre heures que cette satanée compagnie nous enlève. Déjà qu'on ne part même pas une semaine en fait vu qu'on revient pour le réveillon du nouvel an, alors là si on nous retire une après-midi sur Hawaii… c'est vraiment injuste.

- Si on enlève aujourd'hui et le 31, nous serons seules pendant quatre jours et tu vas voir qu'au final, tu seras plus fatiguée de ces quelques jours avec moi que si tu serais avec les enfants pendant une même période de temps.

- Je ne crois pas, répliqua la blonde. J'ai toujours réussi à récupérer rapidement après chacune de nos séances de sport conjugal. Je dirais même que te faire l'amour me donne toujours un regain d'énergie.

- Mon cœur, on ne va quand même pas partir à Hawaii pour ne faire que l'amour, non ? Sinon, autant prendre une chambre d'hôtel pas loin de la maison et y rester enfermer pendant tout ce temps. Profitons plutôt de ce que l'archipel nous offre. Les plages sont paradisiaques, la flore vaut le détour, la faune océanique est merveilleuse. Et on aura enfin le temps de s'initier à de nouvelles activités comme le surf.

Quinn leva aussitôt un sourcil en s'imaginant Rachel en train d'apprendre ce sport.

- Toi sur une planche de surf ? Fit-elle en se demandant si elle avait vraiment bien entendu ce qu'elle avait dit. Sérieusement ?

- Ne te moques pas de moi, je suis sûre que je pourrais y arriver avec un peu d'entraînement. Et en admettant que je sois ridicule, je te ferais rappeler la seule et unique fois où nous sommes partis à Aspen et où tu n'as jamais réussi à tenir plus d'une minute sur tes skis sans tomber.

- Ils étaient défectueux ! Réagit-elle aussitôt.

- Dans ce cas, tu me dire pourquoi est-ce que tu n'y arrivais toujours pas après qu'on ait fait un échange ?

- C'est bon, je ne te dirais rien si tu te mets au surf, soupira la blonde. Je me contenterai de te masser le soir venu pour t'éviter des courbatures.

- Seulement pour cela ? Demanda-t-elle avant de l'embrasser furtivement.

- Aussi parce que j'adore sentir ton corps entre mes mains. Et puis, tu émets toujours de petits gémissements qui me font craquer à chaque fois.

Rachel rougit immédiatement, ce qui fit sourire la blonde qui déposait un bisou sur sa joue avant de consulter sa montre. Seulement dix minutes venaient de passer depuis la dernière fois. Le temps d'attente allait décidément être long, très long.

* * *

Dans le chapitre suivant, elles arriveront enfin à Hawaii... ou pas :D D'ici là, je veux connaître vos avis sur celui-ci.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello! Finalement, elles ne sont toujours pas arrivées à Hawaii mais ne vous inquiétez pas, cela viendra un jour (ou pas).

* * *

- C'est fou comme le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse, ironisa Quinn au bout d'un très long moment d'attente dans le terminal.

- Chérie, cela ne fait qu'une heure qu'on est ici.

Quinn soupira pour ce qui était au moins la trentième fois de la journée puis s'allongea sur la rangée de siège en se servant des jambes de Rachel comme d'un cousin. Le meilleur du monde, selon elle. La chanteuse passa alors ses doigts dans les cheveux or car elle savait que sa femme aimait qu'elle le fasse et parce qu'elle aimait elle-même le faire.

- Je ne te l'ai pas dit mais tout à l'heure, Kay a entendu San me chambrer sur cette histoire de bébé, lui confia alors la blonde. Il ne veut pas qu'on en ait d'autre parce qu'il veut rester le petit dernier de la famille.

- Je suis sûre qu'il verra les choses autrement en grandissant.

- Rachel, on en a déjà parlé, dit-elle en se retournant pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. Je croyais que tu étais d'accord pour qu'on s'arrête à trois.

- Oui mais regarde, on a deux petits bruns et seulement un petit blond. J'aimerais tellement qu'on ait un autre blondinet… une blondinette plutôt.

- C'est en se disant qu'on veut juste faire qu'un seul autre enfant qu'on se retrouve tout à coup avec les triplés Kyra, Kaym et Kenny sur le dos.

- Oh, tu as quand même pensé à des prénoms !

- Rachel…

- En fait, tu m'as toujours dit que tu ne voulais que deux enfants, l'interrompit celle-ci. Mais tu ne m'as jamais expliqué pourquoi tu n'en voulais que deux.

Quinn retrouva sa position première pour ne pas voir son regard et elle resta silencieuse pendant quelques instants avant de lui répondre.

- Je me disais que deux est le nombre idéal. Avoir un frère ou une sœur, c'est mieux que d'être tout seul. En plus, je voulais qu'on en fasse chacune un. Mais seulement un seul chacune car j'avais peur de ne pas les aimer suffisamment si on en avait plus. Bon, finalement j'y arrive très bien avec les trois mais est-ce que ce sera toujours le cas si on en fait un autre ? Je ne devrais plus partager le temps que je leur consacre en trois mais en quatre cette fois-ci. Je préfère avoir trois enfants dont je m'occupe très bien que d'en avoir deux fois plus et ne pas être capable de tout gérer. Ils nous mènent la vie dure par moment et je n'ai pas souvent l'impression d'être une bonne mère alors je n'ose même pas m'imaginer ce que cela pourrait être avec une famille plus nombreuse.

Alors qu'elle s'arrêta tout à coup de parler, la brunette continua à passer ses doigts de ses cheveux blonds.

- Je peux comprendre maintenant pourquoi tu n'en veux pas d'autres. J'ai toujours voulu avoir une famille nombreuse et au lieu de cela, je t'ai toi et nos trois enfants. Finalement, je crois que je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux, la fit-elle sourire. Tu sais, je pensais au début que tu ne voulais pas d'autres enfants car ils nécessitent beaucoup de temps et je suis contente maintenant de voir que je m'étais trompée.

- Oui enfin, je ne vais pas non plus te cacher qu'un quatrième me volera le précieux temps que je peux passer en tête à tête avec toi. Nous ne sommes pas seulement que des mères, nous sommes aussi mariées l'une à l'autre car nous nous aimons et que nous voulons vivre toute notre vie ensemble alors il serait bon que nous soyons juste nous deux par moment. Même si je les aime comme ils sont, je n'ai pas choisi que nos enfants soient aussi énergétiques mais par contre, je t'ai choisie comme tu es et j'aimerais donc avoir plus souvent affaire à ma femme qu'à la mère de nos enfants.

- Ces vacances vont vraiment nous faire du bien, fit Rachel qui réalisait qu'elle partageait plus souvent sa vie avec une mère qu'avec une femme. Nous serons juste toutes les deux.

- On pourra enfin savoir à nouveau ce que cela fait de rester au lit le matin sans que personne ne vienne nous embêter. Je pourrais te tenir dans mes bras et rester là à ne rien faire, on pourra profiter pleinement de ce moment.

- On pourra manger sans être obligée de répéter constamment aux enfants de le faire, enchaîna Rachel.

- On aura l'occasion de s'accorder une sieste en pleine après-midi… après avoir fait l'amour bien sûr.

- On ne sera pas obligé de passer tout notre temps à les surveiller pour nous assurer qu'il ne leur arrive rien de mal.

- On fera l'amour à n'importe quelle heure de la journée…

- On ne les entendra pas se chamailler.

- … Et de la nuit.

- J'aime déjà ces vacances, fit Rachel tandis que Quinn confirmait d'un hochement de tête. Je nous imagine déjà là-bas, on va y faire plein de choses. J'aimerais vraiment qu'on…

A partir de cet instant précis, la blonde comprit que sa femme commençait un long monologue. Elle aimait l'entendre parler et exprimer sa joie au travers des mots mais elle trouvait qu'elle parlait trop à certain moment alors elle préféra fermer doucement les yeux et s'imaginer ce qu'elle prévoyait pour ses vacances.

- … et il faudra aussi qu'on regarde un coucher de soleil depuis une plage. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, mon cœur ?... Quinn ? Porta-t-elle alors attention à son interlocutrice.

Elle découvrit qu'elle dormait paisiblement sur ses genoux. Dans un premier temps, elle voulu la réveiller pour l'engueuler de s'être endormie alors qu'elle lui parlait mais elle se ravisa et la laissa tranquille. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre désormais que le temps passe mais elle s'ennuya rapidement. Elle eu alors l'idée d'appeler ses enfants quand le téléphone de sa moitié sonna. C'était Santana qui l'appelait et elle décrocha alors.

- Allo ?

- Rachel ?

- Oui, c'est moi. Quinn dort. Il y a un problème avec les enfants ?

- S'il n'y en avait qu'un seul, soupira l'hispanique à l'autre bout du fil. J'ai réussi à consoler Kayden et il s'est finalement endormit donc tout va bien pour lui mais les deux autres, là je les retiens. Non seulement, ils donnent plein d'idées de bêtises à faire à mes enfants mais depuis un quart d'heure, ils n'arrêtent pas de pleurer après s'être rendus compte que vous êtes partis sans leur dire au revoir.

- Mais si, on le leur a dit.

- Ils ne l'ont pas remarqué alors tu seras gentille de leur redire pour qu'ils se calment enfin.

- Ok, passe les moi…

- Maman ? Entendit-elle aussitôt les enfants lui dire après que Santana ait mit le haut parleur.

- Les enfants, maman Q et moi, nous ne vous avons pas oublié. Vous étiez tellement occupé à jouer avec Leonor et Rafael que vous ne vous êtes pas rendu compte que nous partions.

- Vous allez bien revenir, hein ? Demanda Kaya.

- Mais oui mon cœur, ne t'inquiètes pas. Nous serons de nouveau tous ensembles à la maison dans cinq jours.

Elle les entendit souffler et elle comprit alors qu'ils étaient rassurés. Les deux enfants lui dirent vite fait au revoir puis lui raccrochèrent au nez comme si de rien n'était, ayant visiblement d'autres projets en tête que de parler avec leur mère.

Comme elle n'avait absolument rien d'autre à faire, Rachel décida alors de faire comme sa blonde et de dormir un peu afin que le temps passe plus vite. Elle eut à peine l'impression d'avoir fermé ses yeux pendant deux minutes que Quinn la secouait afin de la réveiller.

- Réveille-toi Rach. L'avion va bientôt partir, dit-elle alarmée de louper ses vacances.

- Quoi ? Mais… mais…, bégaya-t-elle en se frottant les yeux.

- L'avion décolle dans quinze minutes et on n'a toujours pas passé le contrôle de sécurité, chose qu'on aurait du faire il y a trois quarts d'heure.

La brune mit un peu de temps à comprendre ce qu'il était en train de se passer alors Quinn l'emmenait déjà vers la zone de contrôle pour ne pas perdre plus de temps.

Heureusement pour elles, on les laissa passer sans problèmes. Elles y perdirent tout de même de précieuses minutes à cause de la foule de voyageurs qui faisaient déjà la queue. Une fois arrivée devant la porte d'embarquement, il ne restait plus qu'une hôtesse pour les accueillir. Elles avaient un peu de retard mais comme les portes de l'avion n'avaient toujours pas été fermées, on les laissa entrer.

Assises sur leur siège, elles purent enfin souffler en se disant qu'elles allaient bientôt être toutes les deux à Hawaii et qu'elles allaient enfin avoir le temps de profiter l'une de l'autre.

* * *

Donc, elles y seront normalement enfin dans le prochain chapitre. En attendant d'y arriver, j'attends de voir vos avis.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! Non, cette fiction n'est pas totalement abandonnée même si elle se termina beaucoup plus rapidement que prévu. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps avant de mettre cette suite car j'ai eu des exams il n'y a pas longtemps durant lesquels je n'ai pas écrit et comme je n'avais pas d'avance sur cette histoire, je ne pouvais donc rien mettre.

* * *

Le couple arriva à Honolulu en tout début de soirée. Quinn grogna à maintes reprises parce que leur valise fut celle qui arriva en dernière sur le tapis roulant, et pendant ce temps-là Rachel espérait qu'elles allaient bientôt arrivée pour pouvoir se reposer après ces longues heures de voyages et ce décalage horaire qu'elle n'appréciait pas trop pour le moment. Elles prirent tout de même leur temps et commencèrent par aller dans un petit restaurant du centre ville pour dîner.

Alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à prendre un taxi pour rejoindre l'endroit où elles allaient passer ces vacances, le chauffeur remarqua à voix haute qu'il trouvait que leur valise n'était pas très lourde pendant qu'il l'a mettait dans le coffre et Quinn lui lança un regard qui l'intimait de se taire alors que Rachel n'avait rien entendu, étant plus occupée à chercher dans son sac à main un bout de papier sur lequel elle avait inscrit l'adresse à laquelle elles devaient se rendre.

Le chauffeur de taxi les emmena hors de l'agglomération et la blonde s'en étonna aussitôt car elle pensait que Rachel leur avait pris une chambre dans un hôtel chic de la ville. Elle lui demanda alors où est-ce qu'elles se rendaient exactement et la brunette lui répondit avec un sourire qu'elle n'allait le savoir qu'une fois qu'elles seraient arrivées à destination finale.

Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand la voiture se gara devant une maison imposante. Quinn songea dans un premier temps qu'il avait du se tromper d'adresse mais comme sa femme n'avait rien dit là-dessus, cela voulait dire qu'elles allaient rester ici pendant ces quelques jours sous le soleil hawaiien. La plus grande prit bien soin de sortir elle-même la valise du coffre afin d'éviter toute autre réflexion sur son léger poids. Les deux femmes marchèrent ensuite dans l'allée qui les séparait de la porte d'entrée.

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire…, murmura Quinn en voyant le vaste intérieur joliment décoré.

- Je n'allais quand même pas me contenter de nous réserver une chambre d'hôtel alors que nous avons largement les moyens de nous offrir une telle maison.

- … On n'aura jamais le temps de faire l'amour dans toutes les pièces, continua alors la blonde en se dirigeant vers une grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur la cour intérieure. Oh, regarde Rach, il y a une piscine, on pourra aussi le faire dans l'eau !

- Mais oui mon cœur, soupira la chanteuse. On fera tout cela dès demain et pour l'instant, je veux qu'on aille se coucher, j'ai seulement envie de me retrouver dans tes bras et de dormir tranquillement.

- Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas qu'on…, bredouilla la blonde avec une petite moue.

- Bien sûr que je le veux mais je préfère être en forme pour le faire afin que cela ne soit pas bâclé.

Quinn abdiqua sans rechigner. Elle se sentait pourtant suffisamment en forme pour lui faire l'amour mais si ce n'était pas le cas de sa femme, elle ne voulait surtout pas la forcer car, selon elle, l'amour se faisait à deux. Elle se saisit de la valise et lui emboita alors le pas dans les escaliers. Elles firent un tour rapide de chacune des chambres et choisirent de s'installer dans celle qu'elles préféraient. La blonde alla regarder la vue que leur offraient les grandes fenêtres de l'habitation tandis que Rachel ouvrit la valise pour en extraire une chemise de nuit.

Elle y vit premièrement la tenue de cheerleader de sa femme et sourit de voir qu'elle avait bien pensé à la glisser afin de lui faire plaisir. En dessus de celle-ci, elle découvrit un énorme tas de lingeries et bikinis sexys.

- Chérie, c'est moi où tu n'as vraiment mis que des sous-vêtements et des maillots de bain dans la valise ?

- J'ai aussi pensé aux sex toys, répondit-elle tout naturellement.

Rachel fouilla un peu plus vers le fond de la valise et découvrit que la blonde y avait effectivement pensé mais il n'y avait absolument rien d'autre. Elle fulminait intérieurement et essaya de garder son calme tandis que Quinn l'enlaça dans son dos et déposa quelques baisers dans son cou.

- J'ai hâte d'être à demain, lui susurra-t-elle au coin de l'oreille. On pourra enfin laisser nos corps s'exprimer d'eux-mêmes.

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que j'ai envie de rester enfermée dans cette maison pendant l'intégralité de nos vacances ? Dit-elle en se retournant sans avoir totalement réussi à rester calme et en croisant ses bras.

- Je pensais que tu voulais juste être seule avec moi peu importe l'endroit mais je me suis visiblement trompée.

- Bien sûr que je veux être avec toi, tu es ma femme Quinn et je t'ai choisi toi et personne d'autre parce que c'est de toi que je veux dans ma vie mais tu aurais pu me demander mon avis.

La blonde s'adoucit aussitôt après avoir entendu cela puis elle lui fit une moue d'excuse pour se faire pardonner.

- Tu me désespères par moment, tu le sais ? Soupira alors Rachel devant cet air de petite fille qu'adoptait sa femme.

Elle commença ensuite à se déshabiller et Quinn en fit de même. Une fois en sous-vêtements, elles se couchèrent l'une à côté de l'autre et la plus grande vint aussitôt passer ses bras autour de la brune.

- Je t'aime Rach…

- Moi aussi je t'aime mais pas de mains baladeuses.

Quinn grogna alors en réponse puis essaya de trouver le sommeil en pensant à tout ce qu'il allait se passer le lendemain.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, c'est sous une nuée de baisers que Rachel se réveilla. Elle émit tout d'abord un bruit qui montrait clairement qu'elle n'aimait pas être tirée de ses rêves mais il fut très vite remplacer par un doux gémissement de satisfaction, c'était quand même beaucoup plus plaisant de se faire réveiller par sa femme qui la recouvrait de baisers que par ses enfants qui sautaient sur le lit conjugal. Quinn s'arrêta dès que la brune fut totalement réveillée, et celle-ci se mit à ronchonner et lui ordonna de continuer mais sa femme ne voyait pas les choses de cette matière car elle préféra lui présenter le petit déjeuner qu'elle venait de leur préparer et qu'elle avait amené sur un plateau pour le prendre au lit.

- J'avais un petit creux et j'ai remarqué que le frigo est plein alors je me suis dit que je pouvais nous préparer le petit déj.

Rachel sourit face à cette attention puis l'embrassa pour la remercier. Elles mangèrent presque sans échanger un mot, voulant juste profiter d'être seulement toutes les deux et d'être au calme, chose qui ne leur était pas arrivée en cinq ans, et puis leur regard et leurs gestes parlaient suffisamment pour qu'elles se comprennent dans cet échange silencieux. Dès qu'elles furent rassasiées, Rachel s'exprima enfin sur un point qui l'étonnait.

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que notre matinée allait commencer ainsi. Hier soir, avant de dormir, je m'étais dit que la première chose qu'on allait faire serait de faire l'amour tellement tu m'en parles depuis avant-hier.

- J'aime ton corps Rach, j'en suis folle mais j'aime aussi passer ce genre de moment avec toi. Nous n'avons pas non plus beaucoup l'occasion d'être tranquille toutes les deux depuis que les enfants sont là alors je profite de t'avoir rien qu'à moi en ce moment pour rattraper un peu ce temps perdu. Mais maintenant qu'on a terminé de manger…

Elle prit le plateau qu'elle posa sur une table de chevet afin qu'il ne les dérange pas puis attrapa les lèvres de la chanteuse avec les siennes. Une de ses mains se glissa dans le dos de la brune et y dégrafa son soutien gorge. Elles arrêtèrent de s'embrasser pendant à peine cinq secondes pour se regarder profondément et se dire alors ce qui les attendait allait être magique.

…

Quelques heures plus tard, Quinn était en train de somnoler paisiblement dans le lit. Elle était tombée dans les bras de Morphée peu de temps après leurs ébats. Rachel avait alors lancé un appel vidéo à ses enfants qui étaient contents de parler avec elle et tout se passa pour le mieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils demandent à voir aussi la blonde et que leur mère leur répliqua que ce n'était pas possible car elle roupillait. Kyle et Kaya n'arrêtèrent alors pas de dire que Quinn ne les aimait peut-être pas autant qu'ils l'aimaient tandis que Kayden commença à pleurer de peur que ce que son frère et sa sœur disaient soit vrai.

Après leur avoir juré que la blonde les aimait plus que tout au monde pour les rassurer tous les trois, elle raccrocha avec une pointe au cœur. Elle s'habilla ensuite des seuls vêtements qui étaient propres, c'est-à-dire la tenue de cheerleader de Quinn, avec l'intention de sortir faire un tour en ville pour trouver de vrais vêtements à se mettre parce que même si elle pouvait lui faire plaisir en passant l'intégralité de ces vacances rien qu'avec elle dans cette maison, il leur en fallait bien pour retourner chez elles.

Cela lui fit bizarre d'être ainsi vêtu, d'autant plus qu'elle se dit que beaucoup de personne allait la dévisager dans la rue mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Avant de partir, elle alla embrasser Quinn sur le front car elle en avait toujours eu l'habitude de lui montrer son amour d'une quelconque façon que ce soit à chaque fois qu'elles se séparaient, même si ce n'était que pour une quinzaine de minutes. La blonde se réveilla immédiatement au contact des lèvres de Rachel contre sa peau, elle eu tout d'abord du mal à savoir si elle était en train de rêver ou pas à cause de la tenue vestimentaire de l'artiste alors elle se pinça le bras pour confirmer qu'elle était bien éveillait. Un sourire presque pervers se dessina alors tout à coup sur son visage.

- Bonne idée de vouloir faire un jeu de rôle. J'attends de voir ce que tu vas donner en étant moi.

- Non, en fait je…, commença-t-elle avant de trouver qu'un tel petit jeu pourrait beaucoup lui plaire. Tu préfères que je sois la Quinn du lycée ou celle de maintenant ?

- Cela m'est égal parce que je sais d'avance que ce sera génial quoi qu'il en soit.

- Je vais faire un mix des deux alors, annonça-t-elle avant d'aller chercher de quoi attacher « la nouvelle Rachel » aux barreaux du lit.

Cette matinée allait décidément être très intéressante…


	9. Chapter 9

Désolé de ne pas avoir tarder aussi longtemps avant de poster cette suite et fin d'ailleurs. C'est très court en plus et pas super génial, je n'ai vraiment plus d'inspiration dessus mais je ne voulais pas non plus abandonner.

* * *

Le jour de la Saint Sylvestre marqua la fin des vacances en tête à tête pour Rachel et Quinn. Cette dernière fut la première à se réveiller ce matin-là. Une fois que ses yeux furent totalement habitués à la lumière solaire légèrement filtrée par les rideaux, elle se mit à soupirer profondément. Bien qu'elle aime par-dessus tout se retrouver tranquille dans les bras de sa femme, elle devait avouer que cela lui manquait que ces enfants ne viennent pas dans leur lit. Oui, ses trois petits adorables diables lui manquaient comme jamais auparavant et elle donnerait beaucoup pour qu'ils viennent ouvrir cette porte de chambre et qu'ils sautent au milieu du couple.

Tout à coup, elle se demanda ce que pouvaient ressentir ses enfants quand ils prenaient le lit conjugal pour un trampoline. Ni une, ni deux, elle se dit que le meilleur moyen de le savoir était très certainement de le mettre en pratique. Elle se leva alors pour se retrouver debout à côté de Rachel et commença à sauter en réveillant ainsi la petite brune.

- Ce n'est pas encore l'heure de se lever les enfants, gémit-elle avant de réaliser qu'elle était à Hawaii et qu'elle était donc par conséquent seule avec sa femme. Quinn ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

- Je veux savoir ce que ça fait de sauter comme ça sur le lit, répondit-elle sans s'arrêter. Mais je crois qu'il faut visiblement avoir pas tellement plus de cinq ans pour vraiment trouver du plaisir à faire cela.

Elle se laissa ensuite lourdement tomber auprès de sa femme qu'elle couvrit de baisers pour lui dire bonjour comme il se devait selon elle.

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te pardonner de m'avoir ainsi réveillé en m'embrassant, fit Rachel en essayant de paraître fâchée.

Quinn ne répliqua même pas et préféra continuer à parsemer de baisers de plus en plus ardents le cou de la brunette car elle savait qu'elle gagnerait quoi qu'il arrive. De plus, il s'agissait de sa toute dernière matinée seule avec elle et la blonde comptait bien en profiter au maximum.

- D'accord, je veux bien te pardonner mais fais vite.

- Pourquoi tout gâcher en précipitant les choses quand on peut les faire durer afin que ce soit meilleur ?

- Parce que je te rappelle qu'on a un avion à prendre à onze heures…

La plus grande eut alors l'idée de vérifier l'heure qu'il était pour savoir combien de temps il lui restait à profiter pleinement de ce corps qui s'offrait à elle et qu'elle affectionnait tant. En voyant l'heure qu'affichait son téléphone portable, elle cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises pour savoir si elle lisait bien ce qu'il était écrit.

- Putain Rachel, il est déjà neuf heures !

- Quoi ? Mais on devrait déjà être partie pour l'aéroport à cette heure-là ! Dit-elle en se levant brusquement.

- On n'a même pas le temps de faire un câlin rapide, grogna Quinn avant d'en faire de même et d'enfiler une robe qu'elle avait acheté la veille. C'est de ta faute. Si tu m'en auras pas autant demandé la nuit dernière, on ne se serait jamais coucher à quatre heures du matin.

- Si je me souviens bien, tu n'avais pas vraiment l'air de t'y opposer tant que cela.

- Bon, bon, d'accord, fit-elle en se regardant dans un miroir pour s'arranger rapidement les cheveux. Dépêche toi Rach, les enfants vont être morts d'inquiétude s'ils ne nous voient pas descendre de l'avion parce qu'on l'aura loupé.

- Je savais bien qu'après quelques jours, tu deviendrais de nouveau gaga dès qu'il s'agit d'eux et que tu…

- J'ai toujours été plus ou moins comme cela avec Kay.

- Tu as dis « les enfants », fit-elle en sortant de la chambre et en laissant le soin à sa femme de prendre la valise.

- C'est vrai qu'ils me manquent même s'ils ne le méritent absolument pas. Je suis pressée de pouvoir les serrer de nouveau dans mes bras et leur dire que je les aime.

Ce fut quelques heures plus tard, après avoir prit l'avion que le couple eut de justesse, que Quinn eu l'occasion de le faire. La marmaille s'était précipitée sur leurs parents dès qu'ils les virent tandis que la famille Lopez Pierce regardait sagement la scène mis à part Santana qui avait l'air de remercier les cieux d'être enfin libérée.

La blonde prit d'abord Kayden dans ses bras, ce que les deux autres remarquèrent aussitôt alors que Rachel essayait en vain d'en faire de même avec eux.

- Regarde, maman Q ne nous aime pas, bouda Kaya tandis que Quinn levait les yeux au ciel, sentant l'embrouille venir.

- Mais moi, je vous aime les enfants, fit Rachel qui n'aimait pas ne pas être le centre d'attention.

- C'est vraiment injuste, marmonna Kyle qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir entendu la brune. Alors qu'on est aussi gentil que Kay.

- Un jour, elle va nous abandonner comme les enfants de l'histoire que nous a racontée San.

- _Me cago en la puta_, fit alors le blondinet en prenant un air fâché.

-_ A cortarse las venas_, enchaîna sa sœur d'un ton sec avant que les deux se mettent tout à coup à rire d'avoir dit cela et qu'ils oublient qu'ils en voulaient à leur mère.

Quinn et Rachel froncèrent toutes les deux les sourcils. Comment cela se faisait-il que leurs enfants sachent dire de telles choses en espagnol ? Elles levèrent alors les yeux en direction de Santana qui avait tout entendu et qui ne tentait même pas de se défendre. Si cela avait été aussi difficile que cela à vivre pour elle, quant serait-il pour le couple quand elles allaient se retrouver à leur tour avec six enfants sur les bras pendant la semaine de printemps durant laquelle leurs amies comptaient partir seules en vacances ?


End file.
